dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Time Machine Quest 6
Previous/Next Story Mission begins showing scenes from DBZ078. The Ginyu Force, where the Ginyu Special Force land on Namek and present themselves before their master Freeza. The Time Patrol appear and Trunks and Hope! inform everyone of the situation. They claim that Towa is going to try and experiment on the Ginyu Force. Trunks goes on ahead to find Towa, while the Time Patrol are sent to defeat any Time Breakers in the area. When they catch up with the Ginyu Force, a scene showing the events from DBZ085. Son Goku Has Landed! is shown with Son Gohan and Kuririn lying helpless on the grass before Reacoom. However events are slightly different due to Towa's meddling, as she has brain-washed Reacoom and made him giant using the green gem. Butta and Jheese who are observing the events aren't overly suspicious however and simply believe it to be a part of Reacoom's own ability. The Time Patrol defeat Reacoom and he returns to his regular size and regains his self control. Towa muses over her failure as Trunks appears to confront her. She merely shrugs his presence off with a joke about how he's stalking her before vanishing again. Trunks asks the Time Patrol to follow his co-ordinates as he chases Towa. Scans from the rest of the chapter, following on into DBZ086. Super Saiyan!? are shown depicting Son Goku's arrival and him defeating Reacoom with ease. The scene where Son Goku defeats Butta and Jheese from DBZ087. Jheese and Butta is also shown afterwards. Trunks informs the Time Patrol that the Time Breakers are killing all the frogs in the area, so that when Captain Ginyu attempts to trade bodies with Vegeta, he succeeds. The Time Patrol succeed in saving the frogs, but in the process Trunks loses his track on Towa. Burdock appears and talks with Trunks, much to his surprise as he thought he had killed himself to take out Miira. Due to the pressures of time, Burdock saves the explanation for later and warns Trunks of Towa's plans. Because Son Goku is too pure hearted to be brain-washed directly, she's planning on controlling his body after Captain Ginyu switches into it. Scans are shown from DBZ092. Nail, Champion of Namek, depicting the body swap taking place. Afterwards, Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body) decides to test his new powers out on the Time Patrol. Not having much luck, they decide to fly off to see Freeza. Scans from DBZ096. The Final Switch are shown depicting Captain Ginyu entering the body of a frog. Towa then decides to use Ginyu as a frog for her next test subject, mutating him with the green gem into a giant frog with immense powers. The Time Patrol defeat the frog. The mission ends with Towa musing about her experimentation progress, before vanishing once again. Walkthrough Stage One Defeat any Time Breakers in the area. After the cutscene, defeat Reacoom and protect Vegeta. Stage Two Stop the Time Breakers from killing all the frogs. After the cutscene, defeat Ginyu while he's in Goku's body and Jheese. Stage Three Defeat 'Mega Ginyu Frog'. Category:Chapters Category:Dragonball Online Category:Time Machine Quest